In wireless systems and methods, an exemplary antenna configuration includes a multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) antennas which use multiple antennas at both a transmitter and a receiver to improve communication performance. MIMO is an important part of wireless communication standards and systems such as IEEE 802.11n (Wi-Fi), 4G, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), Evolved High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA+), and the like. For large-scale deployments, multiple MIMO antennas can be deployed together in a single system. For example, in a Wi-Fi system, multiple MIMO antennas can be deployed in a chain or rope-like configuration with various nodes being MIMO antennas (e.g., three or more MIMO antennas or nodes) that are communicatively coupled therebetween. With these interconnected systems of MIMO antennas or nodes, there is no guarantee that the MIMO antennas are pointing in a right direction to yield an optimized user experience.
Accordingly, there is a need for context aware MIMO antenna systems and methods.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.